l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Wil Rando (johnmeier1)
Summary Fluff Background The son of a moderately wealthy Temperavir bureaucrat in the Imperium, Wil was raised in an idle environment where he had to seek hobbies and interests. From an early age this was hunting. While moderately successful with the bow, Wil also had the endurance for travel in the wilderness and came upon a close knowledge of nature. He was also going through the paces of a noble life learning poetry, music, and the arts. His main tutor was a great bard who taught him to draw on his voice and songs to stir up assemblies and to inspire audiences with his performances. Hoping to emulate his mentor, Wil set out to learn more of the world and make his own heroic stories. Appearance and personality Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: While brought up shielded from most troubles in the world, Wil is used to surviving on his own in a natural environment. He is naturally dismissive of "vulgar" things and praises the arts in all cases. Physical Description: Wil Rando is a tall half-elf, lithe in frame. He wears well made chainmail armor to protect himself from brigands and wild beasts while hunting. His favored weapon is the longbow, which he always carries across his back, but a few daggers are also kept about his person if in close quarters. He has a flute tucked into his belt and will occasionally play short songs inspired by bird calls. Region The Imperium - +2 diplomacy checks, oratory is an artform in the Imperium (or at least an obsession); even the most inept Imperium citizen can turn a phrase better than most. Hooks Hook 1 - Wil's upbringing provided him with mentors and connections, but also with rivals and enemies. There are other families of the Imperium who would provoke or malign Wil just for his heritage. Hook 2 - Kicker Illegitimate child - Wil had his share of dalliances as a young man and one of them (unknown to him) resulted in a son. The boy would be 16 now, the age of Wil when he had the affair. The boy is out there somewhere, does he know about Wil? Ministats sblock=ministats Status: Init: +4 Speed: 5 Perception:19 Insight: 17 AC: 19 NAD:13/15/18 HP: 40/40 Surges: 8/8 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Allarian, Imperia, Draconic Str:8 Dex:14 Wis:14 Con:13 Int:10 Cha:21 Powers: Jinx Shot Cutting Words Second Wind Shout of Triumph Twin Strike Grappling Spirits Hunter's Quarry Majestic Word Words of Friendship Moment of Escape Rhyme of the Blood-Seeking Blade Arrow of Warning Inevitable Shot Songbow of Vanishment Full Character Sheet /sblock Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Half-Elf Dilettante (Twin Strike) Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy - You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks +2 to Constitution and Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low Light Languages: Common, Elven, and one other (Draconic) Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Insight Class Features Bard +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training - Ritual Caster feat, Ritual Book (2) Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Prescience) - Once per encounter as an immediate interrupt, when an enemy hits one ally within 5 squares of you, you grant that ally a power bonus equal to your Wisdom modifier (+2) to the defense targeted by the triggering enemy until the end of that enemy’s turn. Majestic Word Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest - healing surges during rest gain +5 extra hit point Words of Friendship Feats Warrior of the Wild level Combat Virtuoso level Primal Sharpshooter level Skills and Languages LanguagesAllarian, Imperia, Draconic Powers Powers Known Bard At-Will Cutting Words - 1st Level Jinx Shot - 1st Level Encounter Majestic Word - 1st Level Shout of Triumph - 1st Level Word of Friendship - 1st Level Moment of Escape - 2nd Level Utility Rhyme of the Blood-Seeking Blade - 3rd Level Attack Power Daily Arrow of Warning - 1st Level Other Dilettante Twin Strike Multiclass Hunter's Quarry Encounter Power (The target you designate as your quarry remains your quarry until the end of your next turn) Grappling Spirits - Encounter Power (ranged basic attack) Inevitable Shot - Daily Power Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Gold 310 gp 4 sp Treasure 100gp Diamond Weight 126 1/2 lbs WISHLIST By Level * Level 4 Healer's Brooch (AV) - neck * Level 5 Power Jewel (AV) - wondrous item * Level 6 Bracers of Archery (AV) - arms * Level 7 Boots of the Fencing Master (AV) - feet By Slot * Arms - Bracers of Archery (AV) Level 6 * Feet - Boots of the Fencing Master (AV) Level 7 * Wondrous Item - Power Jewel (AV) Level 5 * Neck - Healer's Brooch (AV) Level 4 Tracking Purchases Chainmail Armor 40 gp, Longbow 5 gp, Dagger x 2 2 gp, Arrows x 60 2 gp, Backpack (empty) 2 gp, Bedroll 1 sp, Flint and steel 1 gp, Pouch, belt (empty) 1 gp, Rations, trail (5 days) 2 gp 5 sp, Rope, silk (50 ft.) 10 gp, Sunrod (1) 2 gp, Waterskin 1 gp, Flute 5 gp Starting Gold 26 gp 4 sp (100 gp - 73 gp 6sp ) Treasure Songbow of Vanishment +1 (AV2) & healing potion & 94g (Lord Byron's Economic Woes ) Healer's Chainmail +1 & 100gp Diamond & 190gp & 1 Potion of healing (Lord Byron's Economic Woes) XP 1390 XP Lord Byron's Economic Woes 1210 XP Lord Byron's Economic Woes ----- 2600 XP total Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g approved Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer (or never did) apply. Approved Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRIsk: Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRIsk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1390 xp by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Status: Approved as 3rd level character with 2600 xp by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Category:L4W Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters